Paradis et Enfer
by Volazurys
Summary: Qu'était-il, au juste? Que voulait-il, au fond? Seifer lui-même ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Ultimécia, elle, l'avait bien compris.


_**Note de l'auteur : bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Voici un petit OS sur Seifer qui m'est venu comme ça. Il est un peu spécial, parce qu'il mélange plusieurs moments du jeu : la scène d'introduction avec les faits qui se déroulent par après. On peut donc penser qu'il n'y a pas de cohérence, mais c'est fait exprès. Après tout, chacun sait qu'Ultimécia a manipulé le temps. Je ne pensais pas écrire sur le personnage de Seifer un jour, eh bien... je crois que je ne peux plus l'affirmer à présent ^^.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Paradis et Enfer

L'étincelle.

C'est par elle que tout commença sans qu'un souffle ne vienne la disperser.

Ce fut elle qui naquit lorsque leurs pistolames s'entrechoquèrent. Ce fut elle qui déclencha le branle-bas de combat, qui mit le feu aux poudres. Ce fut elle qui anima le regard de celui qui ne voulait pas porter de fardeau sur ses épaules en plus du sien et de celui qui était rebelle à l'autorité.

Seifer regardait Squall avec suffisance et mépris. Il le défiait sans vergogne, un sourire crispé plaqué aux lèvres.

Il jouait le Seed, le chef qui savait ce qui était bon, ce qu'il fallait faire. Il se mettait dans la peau de l'homme qu'il avait toujours voulu être, ou cru vouloir être... il n'y avait aucune différence en fait, cela revenait au même. Néanmoins, ce n'était que la peur de grandir et d'affronter l'enfer des adultes qui croissait au fond de ses entrailles. Il en avait toujours eu conscience, mais jamais il ne se le serait avoué.

La Sorcière le lui avait bien dit, après tout, lorsqu'il l'avait vue.

« Mon pauvre petit garçon... »

Pourtant, Seifer l'avait suivie quand même. Le choix ne lui avait jamais appartenu, mais c'était de plein gré qu'il l'avait accompagnée. Il voulait lui montrer qu'elle se trompait, qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, mais... ce monde sucré, où il se prétendait être un homme, il en avait eu peut-être plus qu'assez. À tort ou à raison, peut-être... De toute façon, il n'aurait pu aller à l'encontre de cela. C'était son destin.

« Quitte donc le paradis de l'enfance, et découvre l'enfer de l'âge adulte. »

Alors que le président Deling, dit le Tyran, devait faire son discours, Seifer l'avait pris en otage sous les protestations de Quistis Trèpes; les Résistants des Hiboux de la Forêt avaient échoué à cette tâche. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le suivre ! C'est à cause d'elle qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à devenir un Seed !

Seifer avait entraîné l'homme dans les coulisses du studio de Timber, et alors... son destin avait basculé sans qu'il n'eût pu l'empêcher.

« L'enfant en toi veut connaître la suite... »

Seifer continua de frapper encore et encore son rival, comme si sa vie en dépendait, furieux de cet entraînement ridicule, de cette joute « amicale » qu'ils se livraient et qui allait mal finir, il le savait. Néanmoins, il continuait, ne renâclait pas sur ses efforts fournis. Il devait l'écraser, lui montrer véritablement qui se cachait derrière sa façade. C'était plus qu'une nécessité stupide... c'était vital, essentiel.

« Tu ne peux choisir. »

Seifer serra les dents et fit virevolter sa propre Gunblade. Le ciel au-dessus de lui gronda sous la poussée des nuages qui polluaient l'azur. Squall ne broncha pas et contra le coup sans problème.

Ceci se passait-il avant ou après qu'il ait vu la Sorcière ? Il ne le savait plus, Squall non plus. C'était un épisode dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait su dire s'il était réel, s'il se déroulait vraiment comme suit. Ils étaient hors du temps, trafiqué entre les mains de cette femme qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

Tout était relatif.

Se battait-il pour Linoa, qui était sa fiancée, sa promise ? Il aurait aimé le croire, mais n'était-ce pas son ennemi qui le faisait à présent, lui qui lui avait ravi la jeune femme ? Tiens, cela était-il déjà arrivé donc, alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore Squall, et réciproquement ? D'ailleurs, comment cela s'était-il produit ?

Que faisaient-ils exactement, en fait ? Pourquoi cette mise en scène ridicule ? Pourquoi se battaient-ils ? Ce moment était-il vraiment en train de se dérouler ?

Seifer l'ignorait.

« … mais l'adulte que tu es se méfie. »

La terre subissait leurs martèlements de pied, les roches amortissaient leurs chutes ou glissements.

L'aventure avait-elle commencé ou non ? Ultimécia avait-elle déjà engrangé leurs destins sur les roues d'un temps perverti ? Edéa l'avait-elle déjà ensorcelé pour qu'il accomplisse la volonté de celle qui la possédait ?

Oh, tellement de questions sans réponses convenables !

Tant pis, il y répondrait plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait mis à terre ce freluquet qui se prenait pour un combattant et qu'il lui aurait prouvé qu'il était un homme.

Seifer tendit la main en avant et agita les doigts en un signe provocateur.

Lorsqu'il était devenu le second de la Sorcière, il avait pu voir son destin et ses qualités être enfin reconnus. Risible, grotesque ! Elle n'avait fait que se servir de lui et de la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Squall pour tenter d'attirer en ses rets Linoa et cette autre jeune femme qui avait des pouvoirs hors du commun ! Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà... Lellone ? Non, ça, c'était le surnom débile que son rival lui donnait alors qu'il ne se souvenait même plus d'elle.

Pathétique, ridicule.

Un grondement naquit à proximité d'eux et entortilla la tension entre ses filets pour la hisser plus haut encore.

Seifer tournoya avec et contre Squall, leurs coups de taille se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés. Qui d'eux deux tomberait ? Qui serait le premier à ployer le genou ?

Edéa l'avait su avant que cela ne se produise; elle avait porté la main au cœur – à moins que cela fût celle de Linoa, à la bague de fiançailles que lui avait offerte Squall, autour de sa chaîne ? Est-ce qu'Adel avait déjà mis la main sur elle, alors qu'il la lui avait livrée au lieu de la protéger ?

Est-ce que ces événements se passaient avant qu'Ultimécia ait tordu le Temps entre ses doigts, ou après ?

Et cette femme télépathe, qui pouvait le manipuler aussi... le savait-elle ?

Sa lame fendit la peau tendre du front de Squall après qu'il l'eut fait tomber sur son séant elle éclot comme un fruit mûr et des gerbes écarlates éclaboussèrent le sol, ainsi que le côté gauche de son visage.

Seifer avait gagné, il était plus fort que lui. Il avait prouvé qu'il était un homme et ferait de son Enfer d'adulte un paradis. Son initiation était terminée !

Sauf que l'autre n'avait pas perdu, bien au contraire.

Seifer ne vit pas la lame de la Gunblade de Squall riper sur le sol avec violence et se porter à son propre front. Il n'eut pas conscience qu'il n'avait fait que lui rendre ce qu'il lui avait infligé. Il se rendit juste compte que sa victoire prenait subitement un goût âcre de défaite et qu'il n'avait fait que de l'esbroufe.

« Viens, je vais t'apprendre. »

Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait suivi Edéa... enfin, Ultimécia qui parasitait son corps ? Non, puisqu'elle savait déjà que cela finirait ainsi.

Elle avait connu le passé et le futur. Le présent, elle en avait fait son affaire, du moins, elle avait essayé.

Seifer ne se souvint pas de l'instant où son genou toucha terre et que Squall s'effondra à côté de lui. Tous deux avaient le baptême de la lame, désormais, et cette cicatrice serait le symbole de leur rivalité et de leurs destins.

Sauf que Squall était déjà adulte, peut-être même trop.

Oh oui... Lui, il n'était qu'un enfant qui jouait à l'adulte après tout. Il ne parvenait pas à quitter le paradis de l'enfance, il ne voulait pas se confronter à l'âge de fer, celui de l'adulte, celui de l'enfer... celui de la raison.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il se rebellait contre toute autorité et était lamentable pour diriger une équipe.

La pluie s'abattit sur eux, mais ne réussit pas à faire boire à la terre le sang versé. Et déjà, les paroles de la Sorcière soufflaient loin dans le temps leurs échos destructeurs.

« Souhaites-tu venir à moi... ou partir te cacher en courant ? »


End file.
